


The Sun Sets

by Aella_Antiope, nekoshojo



Series: Mondlicht [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Doujinshi, Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/pseuds/nekoshojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin Makoku's new future began with a simple dance on a balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of our collaboration series.
> 
> My thanks goes out to Aella, who wrote the script for this doujinshi.
> 
> Done traditionally with ink, screentones done in Manga Studio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
